If Firestar turned evil
hi it's Spottedpool. This is a fanfiction about if Firestar turned evil :3 Part one: Leafpool's perspective I had just recieved a prophecy last night. I went to Firestar's den to tell him. Here is the script of how our conversation went: Firestar: Hi precious daughter who is very precious and not in any way a tool for evil! Me: OK... there was something about what you just said that makes me think I'm a tool for evil... Firestar: no you're not! Oh yeah... I told what's his face... you know... the ShadowClan Medicine cat...? Me: Littlecloud? Firestar: yeah, him. Anyway, I told him you would meet him by the ShadowClan border (that's near the thunderpath... moo hoo ha...) at moonhigh. Me: no problem! That night I dreamed, and the prophecy came to me again: Fire is the only thing that can save you all, but if it should fall into the wrong paws, It can burn down the forest. DISCO!!!!!!! Then I said, "Bluestar, that last part isn't in the prophecy..." "Oh yeah. DISCO!!!!!!!!" "COULD YOU PLEASE STOP SAYING THAT!!!!" "Oh, little miss perfect always has to have it her way. DISCO!!!!!!!!" "HEY!!!!" then I backed out of the dream and back into my waking world. As I left I heard one last word from bluestar: "DISCOOOOO!!!!!!!" I realized it must be moonhigh, or later. I gallopped through the forest to the ShadowClan border, just in time to see a monsterous monster running over Littlecloud! his last word was, in a gaping breath that was almost a whisper: "potato..." Then a dark, flame-coloured shape emerged from the bushes and murdered me... AND THAT"S HOW I COULD BE HERE TONIGHT, KIDS! Random kids: yeeeeeey! Part two: Squeakers the mouse's perspective I was eating a nut among the roots of a tree when I saw a patrol of the cats that were alwas killing and eating me and my friends. I must find a place to hide, ''I thought. But first... there's something about that male who's fur is the same colour of the burn-stuff...'' But then the female who had stripes of the old-mouse colour killed me and ate me, and Mouse heaven mice can only see inanimate objects and other mice and plants and the future, so I couldn't be sure. BYE!!!! Part three:'' ''Cinderpaw's perspective I padded to Firestar's den. I had to ask him a question. I asked him, "When do I get to be a WARRIOR???" I asked in my most annoying and pleading voice. Firestar: *checks warriors wiki* This takes place in ''Outcast, ''so it's at the end of the next book. Your name will be Cinderheart. Me: OK!!!! What's the nekt book called? Firestar: Eclipse. Of course I pl- Me: AHHHHHHHH!! THERES GOING TO BE AN ECLIPSE RUN FOR YOUR LIIIIIIIIIVES!!!!! Firestar: eh-hem. As I was saying I plan to have taken over the world and killed you by then. Me: what? Firestar: what? Me: you blabbed your plan Firestar: oh... Then I ran outside and said "SAAVE ME! FIRESTAR WILL KILLL MEEEEEEE!" Part four: Spottedpool's perspective or the final stand Songstar had just told me that ThunderClan's leader had already killed one cat. Oh... wait... two cats. so I went there and was totally awesome and defeated him the end Spottedpool yet again.png|Awesome Spottedpool IN YOUR FACE!.jpg|Awesome Category:Spoof Category:Spottedpool's spoofs